


Terrarium prolouge

by Mcspankie6000



Category: Terraria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcspankie6000/pseuds/Mcspankie6000
Summary: The beginning of the story
Comments: 1





	Terrarium prolouge

Terrarium  
Prologue…   
The bright sun shines through my squinting eyes. “yaaaaaaaaawn.” I lift up my smartwatch. The glowing surface says DUSTY. That's my name. I fall into the normal categorie. I play lots of video games and that's sort of it. Most of my friends are like me, they aren't popular at all and most importantly, don't have a girlfriend. The other thing my watch says is that it's 5:17. Nice. I open my door as quietly as possible. Then I step around the patches of floor that squeak. I walk slowly down the stairs and into the living room. Next, I grab my computer from the kitchen and head downstairs. Finally, I hop onto the couch and press the power button on my computer. After a couple seconds, the black screen turns into the sign in screen. I type in my pin and head to Terraria. “Cortana, do I have any messages?” I ask.   
“Yes, you have a package, from Requesting not tobie.”   
“Can you open it up?”   
“Sure. It came with a message, would you like me to read it?”   
“Yes.”   
“Requesting not tobie said, I found this mod and shared it with you. It makes the graphics really good. I already loaded it up and shared it with these girls in our class that were wondering about it. They said they liked video games. WINK WINK. Anyway, have fun and I'll see you at the next meeting.”  
He’s talking about the ASWD meeting. We called it that because we were lazy and just named it some random letters. But If what he says is true, maybe JUST MAYBE. We might have some new members. New members are a HUGE thing. It means that we are less idiots and more popular people. But it doesn't really count. “I'm opening the package now.” Says Cortana. “It’s a mod for Terraria, want to enable it?”   
“Sure.”   
“Loading up Terraria.” I wait as the green bar reaches the end of the loading screen. “Loading up the mod Terrarium.” Out of nowhere, I start to sweat. My head begins to hurt. My eyes are flashing. WhaT's HapPeniNg? My eyes start to fade and soon everything goes BLACK.


End file.
